Let The HP Presario CQ45 Keyboard Locked
A laptop keyboard may be locked with key combinations or by the removal of a security card (which is used to identify an individual). It can be unlocked using a fingerprint-reader or by replacing a security card, or by using a combination of keystrokes, whichever was used to lock it. In order to lock a laptop keyboard, we will need to know whether it is a PC, an Apple Macintosh, or a Linux laptop that we are wanted to lock because they are different from the PC. If possible, prepare the following tools, which would greatly helpful: such as Software, either free or purchased separately, or security access devices, (purchased separately) such as fingerprint reader or security access card and card-reader etc. Lock a hp presario CQ45 laptop keyboard by using the CTRL+ALT+DEL key-combination or a combination of the Windows+L keys. (The Windows key may be absent on some older laptops.) On returning, log back in using the password which was assigned. Of course, if no password has been assigned, the laptop keyboard has not been locked. So it is important to ensure that a password has been assigned before attempting to lock a PC laptop! Lock a Ubuntu, (or other Linux) laptop, such as those made by Dell, with a similar methodology. Whichever desktop you are running (whether it is the Gnome or the KDE desktop) the system is similar to the Apple Macintosh one: choose which corner to drag the cursor and check the "Require password to wake this computer from sleep or screensaver" box. Or use the laptop lid close mechanism to activate a blank screen, while the screen-saver settings are set to "Lock screen when screensaver is active." Lock an Apple Macintosh laptop with a screen-saver which has a password assigned to protect it. Open System Preferences and click the "Desktop And Screen-Saver" area. (It doesn't matter which one you choose.) Here you will have to activate the "Hot Corners" - choose a corner to drag your cursor into. Next, check the box which says "Require password..." in the FireVault area. (You can ignore all the other FireVault settings because they won't affect it.) Now drag your cursor and try it out. (Note: this is separate from the Login options.) As you could see that it is very easy for us to lock all kinds of laptop keyboards, which would be greatly helpful to our daily life. For more laptop keyboard information, please feel free to visit http://www.feevoo,com, there are a lot of hot laptop parts, such as:HP Presario CQ45 US black keyboard(New HP US black keyboard ) Dell 330-4113 AC Adapter(Input: AC100-240V (worldwide use) Output: DC19.5V 4.62A Power: 90W) Dell 331-0536 AC Adapter(Input: AC100-240V (worldwide use) Output: DC19.5V 3.34A) Compaq 402018-001 AC Adapter(Input: AC100-240V (worldwide use) Output: DC18.5V 3.5A Power: 65W ) Gateway 90.4V607.U01 Keyboard(Color: Black Status: Genuine and new! ) Dell OC569K Keyboard(Color: Black Remark: Ribbon cable included. ) Dell PA-1900-05D AC Adapter(Input: AC100-240V (worldwide use) Output: DC20V 4.5A Power: 90W) Outlet: 3-prong Connecter size: Special 3 hole tip ) Sony VGP-AC19V27 AC Adapter(Input: AC100-240V (worldwide use) Output: DC19.5V 4.7A Power: 90W Outlet: 2-prong )